


Winter Cuddles

by ItsJina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJina/pseuds/ItsJina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they sleep facing each other with just their foreheads touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr

Sometimes they sleep facing each other with just their foreheads touching.

Sometimes they sleep with one head against the other’s chest and arms wrapped around each other, the almost inaudible puffs of breaths a lulling constant sound.

Sometimes Dean holds Cas and he buries his head at the nape of Cas’s neck. Each time, he would speckle kisses across Cas’s shoulders and shoulder blades first while Cas sighs contentedly and melds even closer to him before he settles and closes his eyes.

Sometimes Cas holds Dean and he constantly touches, constantly kisses Dean, as if to imprint his skin into Dean’s. Most of all, he does it so that Dean always remember that he’s right here, he’s here now, and he’ll be here in the morning. Dean always holds his hands like they’re precious and kisses them.

During the winter, they are tangled and wrapped up in their warm blankets. The days are lazy and long and they are more than content to sleep in. Even when their room is a perfect warm temperature thanks to the heater radiating throughout the bunker, they still cling on to each other like glue.

And when Dean wakes early in the morning with his arm numbed and cramped, he shifts slowly so he doesn’t disturb Cas. But Cas, even in his sleep, seems to be in tuned with his movements and he adjusts, turning so that he no longer rests on Dean’s arm but on Dean’s chest, puttering out irritated huffs and shivering. Dean chuckles silently while watching and waits for Cas to stop moving until he reaches for the blankets that have somehow slipped down to Cas’s waist in the middle of the night and pulls them back up to Cas’s shoulders. When he has made sure Cas is covered properly, he slips easily back into sleep, the warmth and weight on top of him relaxing and comforting, his arms wrapped around the man he loves.

And when Dean’s completely asleep, the corner of Cas’s lips curl up and he snuggles even closer as possible, pulls up the blankets to cover more of Dean, before letting his mind drift back into his dreams.

Almost all the time, late in the afternoon when one stirs and the other does too, they blink with heavy-lidded eyes and smile lazily to each other before they press foreheads together and mumble hellos, good mornings and I think it’s actually good afternoon, and pulls the blankets up to cover their heads as they kiss each other awake, hands intertwined and arms splattered across the bed.


End file.
